With the advent of technology, especially in area of Internet of things (herein after referred as “IoT”), staying connected can be taken to the next level of not only users, but also the relevant entities around users can be connected by auto sharing of information in a controlled manner. This next level of connectivity along with reimagining the way typical businesses are carried out today, will not only help in operating and optimizing the entire chain in terms of efficiency and cost, but also importantly creating a novel and compelling experience.
In recent years, the popularity of computers and the internet has been widely introduced into peoples' daily work. In addition, the sensor network where a network is formed of various sensors to make communication among the sensors and between the sensors and with RFIDs, and the sensing information is obtained in the base stations for making communication with such sensors and RFIDs and is then transmitted to a server in order to execute various processes. In the method of using the Internet, inspection and acquisition of product information on the WEB, and ordering and purchasing of product through the mail-order selling system are now the daily events. Moreover, the personal computers and peripheral apparatuses in the households and offices are often used through the communication which has been realized by connection thereof with the radio LAN.
However, at present in the inventory management, particularly in the household consumable commodity replenishment management, most of work still remains in the manual ways. It requires a lot of manpower and money engaged in the management. In addition to, the results are not satisfactory, not only low efficiency of management as well as prone to errors and other issues.
There exists a spectrum of methodologies by which inventory is managed only within the particular storing boxes such as refrigerator and cupboards. There are structures for inventory management and ordering of product provided with RFIDs and sensors.